


Hot Rod

by ramslum



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap Is An Idiot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, karl is a great fiancé, karlnap, more like just a headache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:53:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramslum/pseuds/ramslum
Summary: Pretty short oneshot where Sapnap has a headache and Karl is a great fiancé. /rpthat's it, that's the entire fanfic bc I'm a leech and would like more karlnap content,,,,,,,,,,,,
Relationships: Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 6
Kudos: 138





	Hot Rod

Sapnap stumbled into his moderate-sized home, slugging off his netherite armor and carelessly throwing his axe to the side. He clumsy toed off his sneakers, nearly falling over if not for his hand firmly on the wood wall. He groaned in discomfort. His head hurt like a motherfucker. 

Dream had asked him if he wanted to train and of course, because Sapnap is a cocky idiot, he agreed. It was the hottest it’d been all year. The scorching hot sun burned him up under the weight of his armor and hoodie. If he hadn’t been born in fire to begin with he would have surely been lit up like a zombie in the rising sun. His friend wasn’t as lucky and Dream ended up submitting to the battle, clapping Sapnap on the back with a “Good game, brother” before leaving for ‘business’. He did that a lot lately, but Sapnap just continued not to question it.

After training and running into a few people who wanted to catch a conversation with him, Sapnap went on to cut down and replace some trees from the tree farm. The community house was running low on wood supplies so why not, he had nothing better to do. The sun continued to beat down on him and he could feel the netherite from the armor start to burn just a bit. It must’ve been damn hot if  _ netherite armor _ started heating up. 

The headache really started to show itself around then. Before, it was a dim pressure at his temple. Now, it was a throbbing pain that felt like it wrapped around his skull and threatened to crush it. He could barely even carry stacks of logs to the community house without feeling like he was about to hurl. Trying to get back home was the worst of it, trying to seem fine passing by and greeting friends. It was fucking  _ horrible. _

Karl was in their room, quill scratching at the pages in his journal as he wrote about a variety of things. His head popped up from the faded pages and he put the quill back in its ink jar when he heard Sapnap walk in. He didn’t even bother to shut the bedroom door before he flopped onto their bed with a groan. “Kaaaarrrrrlllllll…”

“You okay?” Karl asked, standing up from the desk and moving to sit on the bed next to his fiancé.

Sapnap let out another groan in response and turned his body, shifting to wrap his arms around Karl’s waist and resting his head on his hip. Karl brought his hand up to comb through sweaty raven hair. He smiled down at Sapnap, fingers working to undo his headband carefully. “I told you you shouldn’t work today. It’s hot as honk.”

The younger mumbled in annoyance, biting weakly at Karl’s jean-covered hip as some type of payback in his mind. Karl laughed softly and continued easing his hands through Sapnap’s hair, rubbing idly at his scalp. “Do you want me to start you a cold shower? You’re gross and sweaty.”

“Don’t like cold….,” Sapnap murmured. 

Karl sighed. “A warm shower would just make your headache worse, Sap. I’ll join you if it makes you feel better, but I don’t wanna cuddle with Sweatnap.” 

“But Kaaaarrrrllll,” whined Sapnap, tugging at the multicolored fabric of Karl’s sweater when the other stood up from the bed. Karl moved to their attached bathroom and started up a mild shower; cold enough that it should sooth Sapnap’s headache but slightly warmer so the big baby wouldn’t complain as much. All the while Sapnap shuffled off the bed, wobbling on lightheaded legs that threatened to buckle under him. Karl came out of the bathroom, the spray of water echoing behind him. He wrapped his arms around Sapnap’s neck, the other lazily resting his own around Karl’s hips. Karl pressed his forehead to Sapnap’s and quietly giggled. “You’re burning up.”

Sapnap snickered, “I know, I’m so hot. I was born from fire, after all.” 

Karl laughed again, pressing a feather-light kiss to the corner of Sapnap’s mouth. “Oh shut up. Let’s get you cleaned up before the water gets colder and you complain.”

Both washed up over the thirty minutes in the shower, most of the time spent with Sapnap’s head not leaving Karl’s shoulder and complaining about how cold the water was and Karl trying to clean them off despite his clingy fiancé. They dried off and dressed themselves in sleepwear; Sapnap, a white t-shirt and boxer briefs, and Karl, one of Sapnap’s fire logo tees and PJ pants. Karl offered painkillers and water to the younger, and he thankfully took them before they settled into bed.

The white noise of faint animal noises and the few skeletons that would rattle around outside helped prevent their ears from ringing in the quiet of the room. Their fan hummed, keeping the room cool despite the humid air outside. Here and there they heard people walking on the Prime Path, their armor clanking with their steps. 

Sapnap looked up from Karl’s chest, who was on the brink of falling asleep and rested his hand on his cheek. Karl opened his eyes and smiled down at his fiancé, leaning into the touch. Sapnap whispered a ‘pretty boy’ under his breath and Karl’s cheeks flushed, his smile becoming dopey. 

“Go to sleep, nimrod,” Karl whispered back, running his hand through Sapnap’s long hair. Sapnap smiled fondly and rested his head back on Karl’s chest, arm slung over his stomach, and sighed in his own scent from his shirt his fiancé wore. Karl kept a gentle pace with carding his fingers in raven hair before Sapnap’s soft snoring could be heard. Karl pressed a kiss to the top of Sapnap’s head in the middle of his damp hair and soon dozed off himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> karlnap supremecy pog !!!
> 
> [as far as i know, both CCs are okay with fanfics + shipping but if in the future they state otherwise i won't hesitate to take this down :) that's on human decency and respecting boundaries]


End file.
